glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Vice Knight
=Story= Originally the Knights of the Slice were portrayed by hired union actors for live events. As the need for the Knights to run security alongside deliveries increased, the huge insurance liability for putting outside contractors at risk was too much to bare. So Pizza Shunt CEO Fred had the idea to use corporate staff, with the proper training, as security. With employee contracts already covering any fatal eventualities, Fred could fill the suits with his own people. Unfortunately, 99% of his staff was morbidly obese due to constantly eating Pizza Shunt’s offerings, so filling the role came down to who could actually fit into the suit’s measurements. Bio Vice Knight is a lone operative for Pizza Shunt, who waits in a nondescript office building in Miami. While his identity is unknown, we know his mission is to observe a Vector Anomaly centralized over Biscayne Bay. What purpose does he serve beyond that? Is he a hero or a villain? We simply do not know. NAME: Vice Knight NICKNAME: Top Secret SECRET IDENTITY: Julio POWERS: Classified WEAKNESSES: Regular Secret BIO: Unknown, I don't know how else to tell you!! The Outlier of the Knights You could say Julio a.k.a. Vice Knight never really wanted to be a knight. He just wanted to learn how to boogie board, work in a beach-side bar as a cabana boy, and occasionally nosh on a chicken tenders sub from Publix. He was the quintessential South Florida Beach Bum. No aspirations, no bigger dreams. Just content to drive around in a busted up jeep with no hard top while listening to Fischerspooner. That all changed the day he bought a second-hand vintage Hawaiian shirt at the Swap Shop. I don't really have the time to lay out how something so insignificant led him to join the KOTS, but rest assured it's a crazy story. The Vice Knight - He's a bit of an outlier in the Knights of the Slice team. Only a few employees of Pizza Shunt know he even exists. Instead of working from one of the franchise compounds, Vice is assigned to a nondescript office building in downtown Miami. His job is to monitor a sustained vector aberration (S.V.A.) that seems to be occurring over Biscayne Bay. Typically, vector openings are sporadic and never stay open for long. But the Miami aberration is unlike any other. Detail reads on the particles emitting from the opening (conducted by a delivery drone outfitted with sensitive scanners) indicates cells from the late 5th century AD. Personally, we know next to nothing about the man under the Vice Knight mask. It was rumored he is related to another KOTS, but all the corporate files have been erased. Upgrades vs Vice Vector Upgrade]]When we last saw Vice, he had his ass handed to him in the soda factory battling Death Knight (who's mind was infected by the Chaos King). After Lime sacrificed himself to beat those villains, Vice (and all of the remaining knights) laid low for a while, nursing their wounds. After being broken and beaten by the Chaos King/ Death Knight fusion, Vice returned to Miami to recuperate and heal himself with Publix Chicken Tender subs. In order to coax him back to Order of the Knights of the Slice, he receives his own upgraded Vector Jump Armor in the mail. But now he's back and he's upgraded to a very sleek Vector Jump armor. The first jump he made? To a deserted island off the coast of Marathon... the perfect place to shred some waves. =Versions= Vice Knight For the first time ever, we are featuring an intricate tampo print over the eyes! Super cool! The best part is each 4 inch figure is fully interchangeable! Pop off an arm or leg and swap them out for infinite color combinations. Works with all Glyos® system figures. Production Vice Knight - Pink with Green accessories. 3 3/4" tall with 10 points of articulation. 18 total parts. Limited Edition. Released January 1st, 2017. $12.00 each. VICE2.jpg VICE1.jpg IMG_9279.JPG IMG_9289.JPG Vice Knight Diorama Set "Vice Knight & Pizza Servant Robot Diorama Kit. Includes: Vice Knight (previously sold out), Hand Stitched Hawaiian T-shirt made by Jason Ellum, Pizza Slice, Lounge Chair, Poolside Table, Beverage, Plate, Palm Tree, Pizza Servant Robot, Ships in a custom made pizza box! Some assembly Required - sizes and colors may vary. Limit of 3 total made Worldwide." Released on March 13th, 2017. $40.00 each. IMG_9362.jpg IMG_9353.jpg IMG_9355.jpg IMG_9357.jpg IMG_9358.jpg Vice Knight Upgrade Production Knight. PVC Armor. Upgraded Vice Knight Vector Jump. 3 3/4" tall. 17 total parts. Released on June 4th, 2018. $21 each. Vice_VJ_1.jpg Vice_VJ_3.jpg Vice_VJ_4.jpg Vice_VJ_5.jpg Vice_VJ_2.jpg Vice-VJ-1.gif Vice Knight Vector Jump Bundle See: Tropico Knight Night Beach Vice Knight "Night Beach Vice Carded Figure. A special one-of-a-kind custom figure on a hand painted backer card. Every now and then, Vice Knight likes to put on a pair of board shorts and head to the beach at night to get a moon tan. Seems to happen after he eats a certain type of brownie available in select counties. Includes a real cloth towel. Each figure and card are unique. Edition of 4 pieces, STRICTLY LIMITED TO ONE PER CUSTOMER." Released on March 21st, 2019. $50 each. Night_Beach_Vice_Thumb_4ff419d5-2954-4432-a028-c70152816e1f_1024x1024@2x.jpg 20190318_174706_1024x1024@2x.jpg Night_Beach_Vice_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg Hyper Vice Knight Production PVC Hyper Knight - Vice Knight. Pink with paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. Glyos compatible. Includes gun and 3 swappable heads. 16 total parts. Offered for Patreon pre-order on October 23rd, 2019. HK_VICE_Thumb_8376fd11-7d49-44c3-b93f-261bab6de00a_345x345@2x.jpg|Preview Category:Toy Pizza Category:Human